Our Lives Change Starting Now
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: Many Lemons Promised. The Best News.
1. Authors' Note

Thanks to the people who reviewed, I'll get right on the next chapter.

Just to put it out there; I've had an ongoing idea nagging me and I've been hoping I could add it to this story. I'm sure you all will LOVE it, so I'll try not to keep you waiting.

Can't wait to see how you all like the plot.


	2. Start Off

**Just to say: This will now be in switching randomly to different Points of Views.**

* * *

Even from that far away, their thoughts were clear enough. Of course, that was only because I knew them so well. At least they were better than Rosalie and Emmett.

Though it happened often, I snorted in disgust and pushed away the revealing images and thoughts.

"Something wrong?" A voice close to my side spoke in a sweet tone, so beautiful to my ears.

I glanced at Bella, my Bella, running at my side. I forced a smile to mirror hers''. "Nothing, just... Jasper and Alice."

"Jasper and Alice?" Bella replied in confusing, careful to keep her voice quiet, though Jacob and Renesmee ran a few yards ahead. I understood her confusion, Jasper and Alice didn't annoy me nearly as much as Emmett and Rosalie, since those two were much more graphic, much more often.

I shook my head to fully rid their thoughts from my mind. "They decided to do more than watch their movie."

Bella laughed, the best sound I could ever hear. "Is it hard to keep them out?"

"Not really," I answered. "Their minds get easier to push away for longer the better I know them. The same with hearing their minds farther and farther away."

"Interesting, two years after going through the mess with the Volturi and there's still things I want to know of you" She commented. With a small smirk she took my hand and my smile widened with her thought as she slowly pushed away her shield for a moment. _Would you like to "watch a movie" as well later?_

"When Nessie goes to sleep," I agreed, squeezing her hand. Then we sped up, realizing Renesmee and Jacob were out of view. Though I had no worries, I still sought out Jacobs' thoughts.

_God, she's so beautiful. Oh god, I hope Edward isn't listening in. Edward, if you are, I'm sorry. It's sometimes hard to stop myself form getting lost in her._

As a father, I knew I should have been angry, jealous, more protective. But I knew better. I knew Jacob was looking for the best for my daughter, and he only wished to protect her. Even if 'other' thoughts strayed to his mind, it was rare. I knew more about him than anyone, like most others, and I was glad he had Imprinted on Nessie. At least she wouldn't be with some gross jerk, even if she **would** be with the man who tried to take away my reason for existence.

"They're up ahead," I told Bella. "Not too far, but they were betting again."

"Probably getting impatient with our slow pace." Bella chuckled again. She was so much more happy now, so much had changed. Everyone was happier after our run in with the Volturi. And even I-who was tortured with thoughts of Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett, and even Carlisle-was happy. My family had made it, now we were safe, well-as safe as Vampires could be.

"Then let's hurry." We sped up with ease, still holding hands, and soon found the two standing near three dead Deer. Renesmee had her teeth sank into one, crouching as she drank it dry. Jacob, at her side, was biting into the same Doe.

"Jake, why didn't Seth and Leah come along?" Bella asked as she picked up a carcass and bit into it.

A short moment of silence passed as I awaited to interpret Jacobs' thoughts. Then I answered, "Leah still hasn't become accustomed to our scents. And of course she's keeping Seth home as well." I chucked with Bella for a moment before taking the remaining Deer and draining it. It was soon empty and I smirked, turning to look at the large, deep orange Wolf. "And Jacob, I **was** listening."

Jacob whimpered loudly, bending back his front leg in a bowing gesture, showing submition. _Edward, I'm so sorry._

"Listening to what?" Renesmee asked.

"Jacobs' loud thoughts," I answered briefly.

Bellas' eyebrows knit together. She pushed away her shield again. _About Nessie?_ She asked. I nodded, letting a chuckled pass my lips. Bella then dropped the Deer carcass, now dry of blood. "Home then?"

Renesmee nodded, reaching her hand out to touch Jacobs' muzzle. After a moment, Jacob nodded, and the dashed away.

I offered Bella my hand. "We better hurry. They might run right past the house and to Quileute lands."

"They wouldn't," Bella assured me. "But you're right, the others will be home soon, and I'm sure Alice wants me to try a dress on. And she'll punish me for wearing this dress hunting." We both looked at her black and red patched dress, cut off mid-thigh and making me want to take her right there.

"No, her and Jasper have settled down, they just began watching Saving Private Ryan." I smiled, listening for Emmett and Rosalies' thoughts. "It's Jaspers' favorite film. Emmett and Rose will be away for the night, and Carlisle and Esme just arrived at the house." In a swift move, I had Bella in my arms bridal-style within a second. It hardly broke my stride.

_Hew Edward, _Jacob called to me. _I'm gonna have to carry Renesmee back to the cottage. She's falling asleep on her feet here._

I nodded, finding I had turned my head to look ahead. In a moment I moved my gaze back to Bella. "Jacob just notified; Nessie's sleeping on her feet."

Bella giggled, making my chest tingle in an odd sensation of affection for her. "Then that works out perfectly. We'll have some time alone." She made a point by nuzzling against my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I chuckled. "It does. Maybe we should ask Jacob to take her to the house instead?"

Bella nodded agreement. "That would be a good idea. But, Edward, soon we'll have to talk to her about 'that'."

"I know. She's practically three years old yet she looks fifteen," I agreed with a sigh. "Let's hope it doesn't go as your fathers' and yours' did."

"Yes, that would be bad." Bella kissed my neck, making me clench my jaw in resistance to kissing her back. "But I'm sure this will go well, Nessie has always been very calm and intelligent."

"I know," I repeated. "How about in a week? Just to assure that she's of age?"

"Well there's really no use arguing with that," Bella shrugged. "We'll just have to keep watch on her, if we can." She kissed me again.

"God, Bella," I groaned. "You're so good at that."

"At what?" She asked innocently, kissing my jaw this time as her right hand stroked down my neck.

"Nice try," I growled softly. "You know exactly what you do to me." Then I pressed my lips against hers' and quickened my pace to reach our cottage.


	3. Harmed

I smiled and kissed her cold yet so soft neck, my hands resting over her hips as she worked over the sink with the flowers we'd gotten the day before. It was easy for me to remember when I'd first seen her with flowers, only two days after I'd been forced to change her and Edward.

Then the second time, far more important and worth remembering. _My beautiful, breathtaking bride walking up to me. I had been hoping to see her holding those flowers, accenting her figure. But she had refused to touch flowers since the previous year, when she'd first held them. The reason I had never known why, but I didn't care. I just watched her, beautiful, elegant, extravagant Her lovely smile, making her gold eyes and silky, light black hair stand out. Her white dress adding to her decadent features._

I was pulled from my daydreaming when she kissed my cheek in return. "You know Alice will be mad if I don't finish these, and you're distracting me."

I chuckled while attempting to create an image of Alice angry. So rare... "I'm not sure flowers are worth being away from you, my love. Plus, what's the worst Alice could achieve?"

"Terrible, terrible things." The humor was clear in Esmes' voice. "She could... go on a designer tyrant rampage, redo the entire house, get everyone new clothes on a shopping spree and force Emmett and Rosalie to get married again. Who knows, we could end up with a mini fountain in the backyard."

"Mmmhmm," I agreed passively with a chuckle before turning her around and capturing her lips.

She allowed the kiss to go on for a long moment, keeping her hands over the sink since they still held the wet flowers. To both of our dismays, she pulled away. "But Carlisle I should really finish these."

Keeping myself from snarling, I reluctantly joined the others in the Living room. Despite the shouting of the FootBall game on and the dappled notes of Edward teaching Bella the Piano, each time the scissors snapped through several stems was heard by everyones' ears.

I found odd comfort with Renesmees' expression of discern. I suppose it was nice to know someone understood the want of your loved one to be at your side, even though she and Jacob had never been physical except for occasional kissing. I suspected it being that Jacob still had worry for his limbs when Edward would find out, and the fact that Renesmee had only that week taken on the features of a seventeen year old, though her mind was much farther progressed. Juts as her mothers' had been.

But now I was worried for Jacob as well, knowing why Renesmee was. Early in the morning Jacob had taken leave for Quileute lands, telling a fraction of us that he needed to confront Paul on something. Immediately after he had left Renesmee had asked me if it was her fault, since Jacob had begun sleeping on the floor of her room in Wolf form. I hadn't answered her directly.

I was sure Edward knew what was happening, everyone knew he had that knowledge. But it wasn't very rational to worry, Jacob was very capable of fighting for himself if it came to that. With Paul, that was definite. So hopefully he doesn't get himself too beaten up.

My smile returned as I heard Esme walking into the room, straight to the chair I was seated in. Before she even got to me, though, Edward whipped his head toward the door, abruptly ending the song he'd been teaching Bella. Everyone else perked up as well, awaiting the brief explanation from our Mind Reader. After a minute he said, "Jacob."

Renesmee gasped, running towards the door at the same time the stench of Werewolf reached us. Once she opened it every Vampire stood abruptly, not even catching the usual snarl from Rosalie she gave every time a Werewolf visited.

Coming to the porch was Embry and Quil, supporting a limping Jacob. Seth was already hopping up the porch, Leah behind them, looking just as pissed as always when she had to come here.

Renesmee was at Jacobs' side in an instant, her strength helping a lot with bringing Jacob in. Jacob himself looked almost as bad as when the bones on half of his body broke after the Newborn attack. His eyes were tightly shut in agony, large teeth marks lining up his arms and uncovered torso as well as his limp and one shoulder that was plainly seen to be out of place. The large cuts, though already healing, were still drizzling blood onto his khakis. As soon as Alice caught sight of the blood, she grabbed Jaspers' hand and pulled him up to their room at Vampire speed, assuring that Jasper couldn't attack Jacob by locking the door, however much that would help.

Seth stepped to the side of the door allowing the others in. As soon as Jacob was brought inside, I spoke in a hurried tone, "Take him up to my work room" before dashing up there myself to prepare a table. I heard the others downstairs hurrying to figure out what happened and to get Jacob upstairs, most of their questions directed at Edward. Rosalie, of course, still didn't seem to care.

Just as I'd gotten out the last thing I needed to prepare-a needle-Embry, Seth, Renesmee, and Jacob entered, hurrying Jacob to the bed. Embry and Seth were out of the room quickly, I guessed not liking the Vampire stench as much as the other Werewolves. Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into her neck. Her eyes watched me warily as Jacob curled his one non-dislocated arm back around her.

"Renesmee," I began in a calm voice. "You should go downstairs, the needs for healing Jacob correctly will cause him pain. You might want to remain downstairs with your parents." To my relief she nodded and kissed Jacobs' forehead before slowly walking out of the room and downstairs. Then I set to work on Jacob, telling him of his situation.

"You'll need to stay here for a few days, that way I'll be able to make sure your bones heal in the proper manner." He let out a groan to acknowledge my words. "It will hurt, as with the last time you broke your bones, but fortunately this recovery will be quicker."

"Just do it Carlisle," He forced out through clenched teeth. I nodded and gently raised his arm in my hands, causing him to shiver at my cold touch and I swallowed venom rising in my throat. In a moment he was screaming, arching off the hospital bed in pain.

After I'd set his arm and leg back in place to heal properly, I took the needle from my desk. I was glad his arm had become for the most part numb. When I stood at his side, I finally noticed downstairs had become completely silent, though in the air hung wariness and uncertainty, and fear. I pushed the thought of them away and took half the needles' worth of Jacobs' blood before going back to my desk.

Sampling his blood, he was fine, of course. But my suspicions proved correct.


	4. Surprise Fucking Surprise

This was blissful. Laying silently curled on the couch with my Wolf Imprinter. Mostly silent except for my nagging thought.

My gaze briefly drifted to the cottage ceiling, soon captured again by Jacob, almost fully-healed and cradling me into his side. Finally I spoke my nagging question. "Jake, explain Imprinting to me," I requested softly.

He wasn't even caught off guard, only looked down at me, a smile on his face, though it only served to make make the rapidly healing scar on his cheek stand out. Once more I swore to myself I'd get back at Paul the next time I saw him. I even planned to confront him after Jacob was well.

I almost missed the first few bit of his explanation. "Imprinting, is like... well I'll tell you how it was for me. It was, amazing, the whole fascinating Earth and Universe in your outstanding eyes." His voice became soft, his eyes intent and staring almost directly into me. I would have blushed had it been possible. "I knew it as soon as I saw you, you were special. Each moment I wish had been forever, so I could continue staring at you and your brown... dazzling eyes."

"You didn't even think of my Father knowing this?" I didn't give him time to respond before pulling his lips to mine. When I pulled away I still had one question. "But what does it mean? Why do Werewolves Imprint?"

This seemed to be slightly hard for him to answer. I assumed it had never been clarified. "There was never a straight up answer to that," He told me, pursing his lips. "But most of the tribe assumes it exists to make it more likely for our Werewolf gene to be passed on. Thankfully, though, it also helps for us to meet our soulmate." Now it was his turn to kiss me, smothering my neck and jaw line in small pecks.

Once I stopped giggling-which I knew made him ecstatic-I asked again, "You mean like... passed down to children? **Our** children?" I couldn't help but smile at the idea, my thoughts also drifting to the brief talk I'd had with my mother several weeks before after asking her **again** why Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, etc. had beds since they did not sleep. After calling my father there they'd told me. I had to learn sometime, especially now after finally understanding what Emmett was always joking and torturing Edward about.

"Yes," I saw that Jacob was smiling slightly at the thought, obviously forgetting my father for a brief moment. "But that doesn't have to happen. You know we could always... not have kids. Just be a couple until I'm lost. Don't do that." I was almost startled by the words. But I soon understood as his gentle hand brushed a tear off my cheek, the steaming warmth making me shiver slightly.

Only then did I find that I was shaking the least bit. "You-you can't die. Stop saying that, you are going to stay at my side forever, we're going to stay together, no questions asked."

"Nessie-"

"Stop it Jacob, I'm sick of you telling me you'll have to leave me." My voice was muffled by my tears. I knew my distress caused him great grief, and it took something disastrous to make me cry. Then I realized I'd risen and grabbed his shirt, but he showed no anger towards me, he never did. His eyes only held worry and want, want only for me to be as happy as I usually was. A prospect earned from growing up around Alice. With a sobbing sigh, I collapsed onto my side again beside him.

But, one bad thing after another with this family, then a majority of the Coven-my family-came into the cottage, disrupting us. I assumed there was more to the reason they were here-all of them having coming-but first my father ran to the couch just as Jacob and I sat up.

"Father, what is it?" I asked, my eyes now worried as I blinked away my tears.

"I heard you crying, and Jacobs' worrying for you." But then he stopped, not accusing Jacob as I've been told he has. Not anymore, he tended not to patronize Jacob without reason since the Volturi had threatened us.

Bella came out of the group to stand beside Edward. I then looked over the assembled group. They seemed curious, eyes trained mostly on Carlisle, who look worried and fretful. Esme had a hand on his shoulder, standing with he body pressed against him comfortingly. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the side of the door, Rosalie leaning against the wall with an uninterested look on. Then Alice and Jasper... Alice was.. crying-no, sobbing into Jaspers' chest as he held her tightly against him, eyes watching both her and me and Jacob. Why was she distressed? She wasn't sad, not that kind of sobbing, but she was dominantly worried, obviously causing Jasper agony. Even I felt sad now, because of them, since they were always the sweetest couple and it was heart wrenching to see either of them sad or in pain.

Carlisle stepped forward, visibly swallowing hard as his eyes took on a hollow look. "Renesmee, Jacob, yesterday when Jacob was harmed I took his blood once more. Truthfully out of curiosity and to gain reassurance of your traits." Everyones' eyes were now trained on Carlisle. "But what I found was far... worse, in a way. Jacobs' blood is marked with venom. But he has not gone through a prominent transformation. Still, as far as I've found, Jacob is..."

"Immortal," Edward finished in a ragged voice, reading Carlisles' mind. His eyes spaced out, not focused on anything for the moment. It was now my turn to worry for him, but before I could think much of it, I was tightly grasped in a bear hug from Jacob.

"Now I will not be leaving you," He promised in a quiet voice, despite knowing everyone could hear. "We will be the same now."

Then, for a very long few minutes, silence rung through the vicinity, except for Alices' soft sobbing and Jaspers' more than gentle "shh"es. I buried my face in Jacobs' neck, overwhelmed with gratefulness Before long, another question rose in my mind, and I pulled my face up, feeling the grip around me loosen. "Carlisle... h-how has Jacob not died. Venom would kill-"

"The venom, Renesmee, was barely present in your system," Carlisle told me, his voice as calm as ever, as it always seemed to be. "Your venom, from when you would bite Jacob as a child. Being only half Vampire you do not have sufficient means means to fully effect Jacob the way it would have had it been another of us. So you were unable to harm Jacob in that way, but you were able to turn him."

"So, I'm a Leech now," Jacob found it partially humorous, and I couldn't blame him. Emmett certainly couldn't, being as he was now silently chuckling. I decided to take the opportunity to shut him up, as I'd always wanted to, just for the fun of it.

"Keep it up, Emmett, and I bet you won't be getting any in a while." This earned a laugh from everyone, even a small chuckle from Alice, who had calmed by now, though still remained in her husbands' arms.

"You better believe it," Rosalie remarked, though she had also laughed. Emmett went silent and instead grabbed his wife in attempt to silently apologize. She easily stepped away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pressing her against him.

"Sorry, kitten." Emmett held her there with a firm grip, looking pleased with his strength enabling him to do so. "Shall we go then? We'll leave Eddie to kill the Immortal Mutt on his own."

"No chance," Edward pointed out, snarling as usual at Emmetts' nickname. "As tempting as the offer sounds, I wouldn't like my daughter and wife to hold a permanent grudge with me."

"Then let's all go, we've intruded a bit too long in Edward and Bellas' home." Carlisle stepped back, queuing the others to take leave. They all easily left, Emmett still not allowing Rosalie out of his grasp, and she didn't exactly seem to mind. Oh well, that couple was truly odd. Not to mention the fact that one of them was easily pissed and the other always seemed to find the humor in anything without hardly any trouble.

My mother kissed my forehead, granting both me and Jacob a smile, before leaving with my father, who also kissed me. "Jacob, welcome to the family," My Father said just before they'd closed the door, then I heard the run off, all the way to the house.

In the next moment I was trapped against the wall, staring at Jacob, my Immortal Imprinter.


	5. Worry and Want

The glinting light awoke me, shining abnormally brightly through my window. The first sense that registered was that my body ached. But it didn't exactly hurt, almost as if I just needed to stretch. Still, that wasn't it either.

It took me a moment before understanding that it was a **yearning**. And it wasn't hard for me to know who and what I was yearning for. **My Jacob.**

When I propped myself up I felt a loss upon not feeling his touch, the blanket falling from my bare chest. But, fortunately, my eyes focused on the more than familiar dark orange pelt curled up. Apparently he'd chosen the end of my bed from now on instead of the floor. All the more comforting and protected feeling.

There was a problem, though. I heard his heartbeat, he was awake, and... nervous. That or worried, or both. I reached toward him with a tentative hand and carefully layed my hand on the back of his neck, momentarily basking in his furs' softness and warmth. "Jake, what is worrying you?" My voice was filled with my own concern for him.

In a quick moment he was in his Human teenage form again, still curled up with his knees to his chest. "You. Two factors revolving around you."

"Will you tell me?" He shook his head as I raised myself further up, needing to he closer to him. My hand rested on his shoulder while I pleaded. "Please Jacob. Easier one first, please, please tell me my Jakey." When he still did not speak I sent him an image through my touch. One of me crying, the same setting as right now, but I was weeping and my eyes looked more distressed than they did now. That was enough to get to him.

"Fine." His voice was soft, though he seemed clearly reluctant when he sat up. "Nessie I hurt you last night, you were bleeding. I know you told me you were fine but I saw that you were hurt. I knew it caused you pain."

I shook my head, causing him to grab my shoulders. But I spoke before he was able to. "Only slightly. Last night was... last night was better than anything. At least, I hope so."

Jacob growled and shook me roughly. "Renesmee how could you **ever** think that I didn't find it amazing? Every beautiful contour of your body, revealed to me. Never assume that ever again."

"Jake, you said it made you worry," I countered, naturally not shrinking away from his new bit of fury.

"That's not why I'm worried. I would never be worried that I shouldn't be with you." He kissed me roughly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders for a moment. "Fine, I'll allow you to claim that I hadn't harmed you. But I've definitely harmed me."

"Worry reason number two?" I assumed aloud once he'd pulled away.

With a nod he explained. "Well either way your father is going to beat the Werewolf **and** Vampire out of me. The most worrying part is that I acted without thinking. Renesmee, I'm so sorry." By now I was fully confused, trying to think of exactly what he was talking about. "I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. I didn't give a second thought that you could possibly conceive."

My mouth fell open in shock as I threw my arms around him, tightly holding our bare torsos together. "First off; Just as you told me, **never **think that we shouldn't have made love, and don't feel that you had forced me into it. You know we **both** wanted each other. Second; we are going to speak to Carlisle, he will explain anything he can and answer every question. He is a very advanced doctor and Vampire, I trust him."

Jacob chuckled at this. "He was the first Bloodsucker I trusted." I was gladly able to smile at this.

"Good. Now I'm going to pull you into the shower with me then we'll track down Carlisle." I smiled with the though of showering with him, my mate. I looked forward to it. Seeing his unbearable body glistening with water.

"As if he was truly **that** unpredictable," Jake joked. Being around Emmett seemed to be helping him, helping for him to see the bright side of things. Though I couldn't say the encouragement to Emmett was not something any of us were thankful of. I pulled him off the bed, pushing away thoughts of worrying, and brought him to the small bathroom attached to my room. All that was there was a semi-large bath/shower, being as I found no use of the other bathroom necessities for Mortals. Showers just felt... good, good and calming.

Soon I'd gotten the water warmer than Jacobs' skin-which **really** said something-and stepped in, Jacob following close behind. We each ran the soap over the others' body, enjoying the massaging feel. While we were rinsing, I found my yearning for him returning. I wanted him suddenly so bad now, desperate to feel contact with his skin.

He'd called me a mini devil before, only once. And I expected on making him say it again, if he told me no.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach, inching down very slowly. He growled and grabbed my wrists as he turned around to face me. I pouted, forcing myself not to laugh at my succession with agitating him. "Renesmee, you know why I'm refusing," He told me sternly.

"Jakey, I need you. I your contact." He stayed still, holding my wrists still while the water practically plastering his short hair to his head. So I continued, focused on getting him to give in. This truly was weird of me, I hoped it would stop a few days. Most likely just want for Jacob enhanced from our first time. "I need to feel you within me."

This made him growl furiously, forcing himself powerfully not to give in. I would make him anyway. When he turned around and continued rinsing himself I put my hand on his shoulder, a moment later her gasped, shutting his eyes closed tightly.

The image, of course, had been taken mostly from last night. _Him hovering over me, staring at my eyes. His large hand brought my head up for my lips to meet his as he thrust in and out of me, each time harder and deeper. Then his teeth found once again my earlobe as he ravished it with nips._

Just the image even made me wet, just standing there thinking of it as I reminded Jacob of it. But seeing as he didn't budge, I forced another to him.

_I had flipped us over and now rode him, my breasts pressed against his stomach as I smothered his chest in kissed. His hands helping me to move along his member._

Fortunately, I'd finally got to him. Unfortunately, his reaction was worse than I had expected. He turned around in Vampire-speed blur and within a fraction of a second I found myself pressed against the tiled wall. The eerie sound of water almost silent now, though it still steamed over our skin. His hips grinded against mine, but he hadn't entered me, as I so wished. I attempted to push my body against his and break the several inches between us, but I felt my arms press solely against his fiery hands, his grasp tightening.

He finally leaned in to me, but I only felt his breath on my ear. "Nessie, you should have taken the hint. But first, let's make this fair." I couldn't help but cringe from his treacherous words. "If you are going to be teasing me, then I shall tease you." Then, unbelievably harshly, he plunged into me. I gasped sharply. Then he so very slowly pulled out of me before just as slowly-if not slower-pushed back in.

I moaned in exasperation and small pleasure. "Jakey please, I need you to go faster."

I heard him chuckle, my eyes having closed in silent wishing. "Oh, my Nessie. You will regret that request." He quickened, slamming into me forcefully and forcing all of him into me with each thrust. God it felt so very good, and even better when I tightened around him.

But, much to my dismay, just as I felt I was about to come he pulled out of me. Then his contact was lost from my body once again. I whimpered quietly and opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, eyes roaming over my body. He was a devious bastard now.

"Jake, please-"

"You know my answer, Nessie."

"What if... How about if we get reassurance from Carlisle? Then will you allow us to be together?"

He was rigid for a moment, thinking over the proposition. I hated that he was doing this to himself, and to me. It was obvious he was hurting himself too. "Alright, then yes. If we know more we might."

I nodded and finished rinsing off while he exited the tiny room and dressed, which took him a very small amount of time. When I entered the room he had an outfit already set out on the bed for me. I smiled and dressed, feeling his loving gaze on me as I pulled on the black t-shirt and jeans. Then we headed toward the house, and I noticed Jacobs' skin sparkling just like mine from the sun. Two angels, finally brought together in every way. Well, every but one.


	6. Fury

That was the worst part. I had no idea if I should be infuriated or grateful. I also had no idea if it had been a good choice when I'd left Bellas' and my cottage last night.

Everything was now piling up. Because, on top of that, Bella was worried as hell about me. I repeat; About **me**. I would have laughed had it been an appropriate situation. Though I couldn't blame her one bit.

All night I had been running around the forest on what Mortals would call a 'rampage', but what Emmett would call his Honeymoon. Being that as it may, I'd been hunting half the time, the rest smashing at trees while Bella attempted to calm me. She had even asked Jasper to come help but I heard in his mind how desperate he was to comfort Alice.

Poor girl, my sister was almost traumatized with the bout of information she'd seen in advance. She couldn't get over what had happened, but something with Jacobs' immortality, the change in his blood or his being, made such a large change. I'd experienced it with Alice, though she had been in the house while Bella and I had been putting Renesmee to bed. Yes, we still saw her off to bed, despite her growth, which had now begun to slow greatly. Carlisle assumed she would still look seventeen for several weeks, if not months. Back to the point; Alice, my poor sister, was stunned with the knowledge that she could now see Jacobs' future. And I must have been torturing her more with my rapidly changing decisions.

"Edward, stop!" Bella ordered again. Since I continued pummeling at the tree, she grabbed my arm and with her free hand smacked me as hard as she could across my face. Unfortunately for me-and Emmett-her Newborn enhancement had still not fully worn off. So I was forced to the ground, the side of my face stinging, giving her the advantage of being able to pin my arms and legs against the ground. My writhing wasn't enough to free me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, be still **right now** and listen to me!" Finally, I stilled, breathing heavy, unneeded breaths. I knew I should be very, very furious or ecstatic or whatever the fuck I should, but I couldn't help but notice how fucking **sexy** she looked at that moment.

"Edward what the hell?! You haven't even spoken to me since we were out of the cottage!" Her shouting pierced my ears, due to Vampire enhancements it sounded more than too loud.

"Bella-"

"No! Don't you dare explain yourself when I'm so damn furious. You're worrying every single one of us. Jasper is practically in some shit far worse than hell, and he is already dedicated to helping Alice! And frankly, you're scaring the shit out of me too!" I almost missed some of her rant, my eyes examining the curves of her body. God, she was restraining me **and** screaming profanity. My Bella, so god damn sexy. My eyes snapped back to her face as she slowly raised off me, grabbing my arm.

"We're going back to the the house, and you are going to fucking smile and act like the gentleman I know you are." I forced a smile, meeting her demands. Once I was standing, she hissed and pressed me against the nearest tree, the bark already splintering. "And, Cullen, you are going to stop looking at me that way and get whatever image it is making you look like that out of your head.

For the first time that day I spoke. "Hmmm, then I'll have to stop looking at you altogether." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and started off to the house, dragging me along effortlessly.

"Save it, there's a lot more going on right now." I only smirked, wishing she had allowed me to read her mind at that moment. I attempted to breach her thoughts. Damnit, her shield remained.

We'd soon reached the house. I first heard the conversation through several thoughts, and focused on Carlisles' as Bella brought me across the yard.

_"I'm not sure," Carlisle was saying, eyes drifting between the two. "I don't find it likely, but it's hard to say with the small amount of your blood I received. I hate to be a bother, Jacob, but may I take another vile of your blood?"_

_Jacob nodded, and Carlisle turned toward a desk. Ah, he was in his office. But I couldn't find it in his present thoughts why they needed him. He returned to the two, holding a needle. Jacob stretched out an arm, and Carlisle heard a sharp gasp from Renesmee at the sight of his veins, which ran purple through his skin._

_"Carlisle..." Nessie started, unable to finish._

_"Don't worry, dear Nessie," Carlisles' voice could sooth even me in this state. In many ways that was his own power. To be calm and controlled. As he slid the needle into Jacobs' skin he explained. "It's only the small doses of venom still spreading through his blood. From what I've figured out by now the natural color should be returning within the week. Frankly I'm surprised we've only recognized this now" He lifted his head in time to see my daughter nod. The needle was now filled, and we returned to the desk. "Nessie I would still like to test you, if you would allow me?" He turned to look at her. When she nodded again, he walked toward them. Somehow he had managed to get a new needle in that short amount of time._

_Before Carlisle reached then Jacob stepped protectively in front of Renesmee. A brief switch to his mind told me that he would not allow Nessie to be stuck with a needle, as painless as he knew it was. Carlisle paused in his steps, assessing Jacobs' stature. "Can't you tell through touch?" He asked through partly clenched teeth._

_Carlisle though it over, not being specific on anything though, to my annoyance. "It would be less definite, but yes. I could most likely estimate through touch."_

_Jacob was very relieved with his answer. "Then do it that way." Then he stepped partially to the side._

_Carlisle nodded. "Alright, Jacob." He set the needle back down and approached the two again. Renesmee stepped forward from behind Jacob. Carlisle very slowly reached his hands out. And with the lightest of all touches, he placed his hands on Renesmees' stomach._

_What!_ My thoughts were again filled with rage, but I succumbed them to hear the small bit of the rest. Bella had slowed our pace, and we were almost to the porch.

_"No," Carlisle answered abruptly, pulling his hands back at his sides. "Keep in mind I still need to look over your blood again, though. I will keep you both updated as soon as I know the information myself."_

The negative answer did little to ease my annoyance and new anger. I ripped my arm from Bellas' grasp and bolted into the house, seeing most of the others in the Living room as I dashed up the stairs. I heard Bella answering their questions before I focused my ability on Jacob. Only enforcing my anger, he let it slip. Though it soon changed-not to mention something I hated to see of my daughter-there was a very brief flash of an image in Jacobs' mind of what they'd done the previous night.

A snarl erupted in my throat as I ran into Carlisles' study. Their reactions and thoughts were now oblivious. I jumped at Jacob, knocking him to the ground. The first time I opened my mouth to speak only a growl left. I tried again, "You sick mongrel. You had to fucking jump at my daughter." This time I heard Nessies' small gasp. I rarely referred to her as my daughter, as she rarely called me Father and Bella Mother.

"You may as well die. You're going to die! By **my** hands!" I now felt hands on my shoulder, Carlisle, attempting to pull me away. I gave Jacob a very, very hard blow to the face, then again in the chest. Soon hands gripped my other shoulder, and arms wrapped over my stomach. No doubt my brothers'. I shook Emmett and Carlisle away, but Jasper was experienced, stronger than even Emmett. He had his arms around my stomach, which also served to his advantage. No doubt he'd really thought this out with all the training he had had with the Newborns so many years ago.

Jasper managed to rip me off Jacob and slammed me down onto my back, hitting the floor so hard it should have broke. Shit, he was **definitely** stronger than Emmett. Once I'd slammed against the floor he was on one knee at my side with a hand firmly squeezing around my neck. I felt his influence spreading over the room, focused on me.

Naturally, probably more of animalistic instinct though, I wriggled under his grasp, desperate to get to the mongrel again. "Jasper let go of me! Let me rip apart that sick Mutt!" He only shook his head and stayed there, his grip tightening drastically. I was grateful I didn't need to breath, but it still hurt like hell.

I saw Rosalie beside the door, and Alice in the doorway, watching me with concerned and distressed eyes. The exact opposite of Rosalies'. Her mind was harshly egging me on, encouraging me to take down the Mutt she had always hated. That was the oddest part, they'd become like siblings, always annoying the other but still putting up with each other at the end of the day. Apparently she still envied the thought of him being hurt.

Then I noticed Bella and Renesmee pulling Jacob off the floor, Bella glaring at me in confusion while Renesmee was focused on Jacob. Emmett was drifting toward me, prepared to go at me if I somehow managed to get away form Jasper. Carlisle was heading toward Jacob, Bella, and Nessie.

Bella left the two and walked to my side. She remained standing, allowing her eyes to focus on my neck where Jasper was forcing a far-past-noticeable bruise to rise. "You are going to explain this," She asserted. "Right now."

I snarled again, too far past angry to respond at the moment. It seemed Jasper had let up his ability, which confused me, even when his soft yet stern thoughts got to me.

_I'm not forcing you to be fully calm now, Edward,_ He explained, knowing by my eyes that I was listening in. _Jacob and Renesmee are wary, meaning you have at least some sort of good reason to be angry. But I won't allow you up._ I snarled yet again at his statement. _Renesmee was purely terrified when you leaped at Jacob._ I writhed again in failed attempt to escape. _Edward, look at Bella. Now._

My eyes trained on my wife, still looking down at me, her eyebrows knitted together. "Edward, please?" Damnit! I **hated** making her upset, and I'd done just that. _Answer her, Edward._ Jasper told me.

I had to oblige, to both my brother and my soulmate. "That Mutt... freaking jumped at Renesmee." Bellas' mouth was agape. She looked... unsure. Unsure of whether to be mad as I was or not.

But a moment after everyone registered it, Renesmee spoke. "No, Edward. Please, don't think that way." She slowly stepped away from Jacob, who tried to protest, but she silenced him with an image of simply the same exact setting, except she was crouching at my side. So she crouched at my side in the next second. "I wanted to be with him, Father. He cased me no pain or regret. I have no worries of last night."

"Except one," I choked out, Jaspers' hold making it harder for me to speak clearly.

"No, not one. Carlisle said-"

"Carlisle clearly stated that he was not able to be absolutely sure without your blood sample."

Carlisle chose then to chip in. "Edward, in all fairness I'm not absolutely sure if it is even possible for Jacob to conceive now due to his Vampire-Werewolf status. I should know soon enough with his blood."

"Three things," I rasped out. "First, Jasper loosen your god damn grip, I can barely speak like this." Graciously, Jasper allowed his hand to lessen its' strength on my neck, though still kept a firm grip around it. "Second, Carlisle you better get that blood test done within the day because Jacobs' life depends on it." Everyone now looked shocked except for Alice and Jasper. Alice very audibly whimpered at the vision and due to this Jasper looked furious.

Without reading their thoughts, I knew exactly why they were surprised; I had never threatened Carlisle before. **Ever**. Not even this 'indirectly'. Still I continued. "And Jacob." He had been seated on the hospital bed, just to have him off the floor and further from me. His head raised to meet my gaze. "If you **ever** harm my daughter in **any** way you can bet any fucking thing I will hunt you, I will inflict you pain in return, and I will kill you."

He nodded in response. I singled out his thoughts and found that he was sincere, he truly hated the idea of causing Nessie harm as much as I resented the same with Bella. He revealed to me the small moment he found out he had broken through her skin. The shock and unbelievable concern flooded through his mind and assuredly transmitted to Jasper, who tensed.

"Jasper allow me to stand now." He remained in place.

"The rest of you should leave, especially Jacob," Jasper told them. "Edward still isn't stable, go." Most of them listened, Renesmee shuffled out of the room with Jacob. I kept focus on Jaspers' thoughts, still riddled with concern. Bella and Carlisle stayed, which he was allowing. But I smelled Alice still in the doorway, reluctant to leave Jasper even for a few minutes. But he was fully dedicated to not allowing her to be in any area of danger if I were to go out of control again. "Alice, leave, **now.**" His voice was surprisingly harsh, and she nodded, exiting the room in a swift step.

Jasper waited a minute after she had gone before very, very slowly rising off me.

A simple sentence left my lips as I stood. "Carlisle, please begin diagnosing as soon as possible." This was killing me. I needed to know more about this immediately.

"Of course, Edward." Carlisle nodded and turned to the machines aligning the long desk. "Remember what he was born as, son. He Imprinted on Renesmee for a reason, and now he is devoted to defending her and confiding in her. And remember why the Wolves Imprint and what it makes them feel." I heard the answer in his mind. _Pure love._ "You know they would have been together at some point."

Bella gave a small nod of agreement, stepping to my side and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone knew. But I'm sorry, Carlisle, I can't fully blame Edward for his actions. We have both Human thoughts, thought we are advanced, mixed with the hard determinations of animal instincts. He was bound to defend his daughter, even if Jacob had not harmed her."

"He did," I admitted, earning a shocked glance from Bella. "He accidentally made her ear bleed. He just showed me and Jasper felt the overwhelming remorse he had." Jasper nodded assurance.

"All the same, you three should return to the others. I will come tell you anything as soon as I know it." Bella and I nodded and lead the way out of the room, then back downstairs to join the others in the Living room. "Be calm, my Love," Bella whispered to me, pressing her side into mine encouragingly. I merely kissed her forehead.


End file.
